


SubRosa

by wi1dmoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 所以，正式開始了空屋。正在閱讀這一篇的您可能看過這一系列的之前（或之後），是的，他們全部、全部都是同一個系列，我的空屋設定一直是延續的，從這一個系列開始時他就差不多是這個樣子了，我只是一直在試著補完最能說服我自己的細節。最終，他成了這個樣子。在官方的第三季之後，這完完全全成了一個平行宇宙。關於 John 和 Mary 之間的事，我把那些獨立出來寫在《The Less traveled path／人跡罕至之徑》。雖然我會在CP的部份寫Johnlock，但熟悉我的朋友（不熟悉沒關係，我現在說）大概都知道我基本上攻受不分，即使事到如今，我還是要提醒一下可能不熟悉我的朋友，因為是我，所以他們早晚會交往的（只是目前還沒）。如果想看交往之後，《狼蛛》、《娃娃屋》、《愛與死的交集》（對，這就是時間順序），是交往之後的故事。那麼，就這樣開始吧。這是那個男人，和他死而復生的摯友的故事──或許可以這麼說吧:)





	1. Chapter 1

或許在某個時刻，某一個選擇，會讓一切走向不同的方向。  
或許在那個瞬間，他沒有決定走進公園，或Mike Stamford沒有決定叫住這個老同學；或許在那個瞬間，他沒有對誰是第一個起了好奇心，或那個人沒在那一天突然想向Stamford譏諷些什麼；或許在那個瞬間，他沒有一時衝動追上那襲在倫敦的黑夜中飛揚的大衣衣擺，或那個人沒有對這個充滿矛盾的男人產生連他自己都無法解釋的興趣；或許在那個瞬間，他沒有離開他的摯友哪怕半步，或那個人從不曾懂得朋友所代表的意義，或許。  
一切的一切都可能截然不同。

在某個時刻，John Watson這麼想。  
但事實上，那個時刻從未真正發生。

-01-

「Dr. Watson？醫生？」略有年歲的婦人站在診間門口，平素總是帶著笑容的臉龐此刻多了些不快，「已經很晚囉，」她很快地掃了眼時鐘，不忘確保裡頭的人看見她的動作，「我知道有些病人就是不遵守看診時間──」

坐在桌前的小個子男人寫字的手停了一停，他知道這些抱怨裡的影射卻不打算對此多做評論，抬眼看向最後一份病歷，或許不是故意但還是稍微放鬆下來，「妳先回去吧，」他對面色微慍的婦人說，「只剩下一個病人了。」

「還有？」婦人突然提高的尾音近乎責難，「已經八點了，醫生！」

「他本來就和我約這個時間，Marsha，」他搖搖頭，「而且就算真的晚了些也無所謂，妳知道的，他不太……方便。」

她愣了極短暫的一瞬間，眼神明顯和緩下來，「哦，」她發出一個低微的喉音，就像個保守而隱晦的同情，「是Horace。」

那不是個問句，小個子的男人笑了下，「如果妳還有事──」他朝門歪歪下巴示意，「我之後簡單收拾一下就好。」

即使沒有明說，那份不耐也已經悄悄走開，Marsha有些猶豫，又更像是故作姿態地嘆了口氣，「也不差那幾分鐘，我至少能幫著他進來，」她說，一邊快速縮回門外。

雖然嘴上抱怨連連，但Marsha那種明明嘀咕不休卻放不下關心的樣子更多讓人感覺窩心而非嫌惡。某些時刻，這會讓他想起那位曾經極其熟悉的、嬌小堅強的老婦人，獨自被留在診間的醫生意識到自己花了一小段時間讓思緒飄回那間位於貝克街的屋子、那個可敬如同另一個母親的女性、那些刺激多彩滿是驚奇的案件，和那個人，總是那個人。  
他輕輕嘆了口氣，讓那些緊追懷念而來的刺痛隨著每一次眨眼每一次呼吸爬過領口鑽進皮膚表層，以一種他早已熟悉卻至今難以麻木的方式停在胸口，停在左肋下方那一塊柔軟溫暖的區域，就像一根小小的、圓鈍的、已經習慣反而不會想到應該拔除的刺。

「Dr. Watson？」 

偏低的男中音響在門邊，保有一定疏離卻不失親近的說話方式不論何時都讓人感覺備受尊重，醫生循聲抬頭，在看見那個身影時笑著站了起來，「Horace。」

「別站起來，」那人說。他是個長相斯文的男人，東方臉孔讓人一眼難以準確判斷年齡，或許落在四十到五十這個區間，掩在銀框眼鏡下的細長眼眸在微笑中瞇成彎月般的弧，略長的黑髮在腦後紮成整齊的馬尾，在暖色系的燈光下看來顏色更偏向灰褐，他揚起一隻手示意，「我堅持。」

真的坐回原位，神色溫和的醫生直等到對方來到桌邊才伸出手，不著痕跡地協助他調整輪椅的角度，「晚安，」他在對方點頭致意時回以微笑，「這幾天感覺如何？」

「沒太大差別，」Horace回答，聲音和表情都帶有一絲促狹，就像提問的是他的友人而非醫師，「那就表示沒比之前更糟吧。」

「沒有更糟就是好，」他的醫師為此笑了出來，神情卻很認真，「上次你說膝蓋發痛，我有點擔心。」

「也就那幾天，」Horace不以為意地搖頭，「我猜是因為下雨，這種時節總是這樣。」

「倫敦的天氣也就是這樣了，說真的，Horace，」微微偏著頸子，醫師的聲音表情都只是純然的關懷，「你提過想搬離倫敦的，或許更往南，相對溫暖乾燥的地方，我想那對你的身體比較好。」

「嗯……」微微垂著頭，男人思考般地眨著眼睛，「也許吧，」他突然微笑起來，「但還不行，我還是得待在倫敦才可以。」

即使對只在那一瞬間難以判斷情緒的笑容有些困惑，他的醫師，以及這半年來逐漸成了朋友的男人也沒有多問，他點點頭，「那就只好多照顧自己了。」

「我會的，醫生，」Horace像是忍不住好笑，他看著醫師提筆在病歷上書寫，「不過，我最近的確搬家了，」他說。

「哦？」

「想換個比較簡單出入的房子，正好看到適合的，就趕快定下了。」

「要在倫敦找到適合的租屋真的不太容易啊，」他說，不讓那些總是突如其來的回憶困擾他。

「是啊，我的預算也有限，只能說真的是很幸運，」Horace笑得愉快，他安靜了一小會兒，又像是對空白時間感到不自在般地清了清喉嚨，「最近的新聞，你看到了嗎？」

手上的動作一頓，他停了一小會兒才抬起頭，「你指哪一個？」

「殺人事件，Watson，當然是那些案件，」盯著那雙灰藍色的眼睛，Horace露出一般人常會有的、混淆了恐懼和興趣的笑，「別說你沒注意，沒有人會不注意它的吧？」

Watson吸了口氣，他的緊繃可能有點不自然，他想，但還好、應該還在不至於令人起疑的程度，他聳聳肩，「幾乎每天的新聞都是那些，想不注意也很難。」

「這麼說也沒錯，對了對了，今天的報紙投書──」

「Horace，」Watson的聲音低沈、平靜，倏忽裹上一層危險，那讓他的病人、他的朋友幾不可察地畏縮了下，他注意到了這個，而他一時沒能找出更好的方式回收那些突兀外洩的情緒，Watson停了一小會兒才又嘆了口氣，「抱歉，我只是……不想提他。」

那些案件裡的追逐、致命的陷阱和讓人不由自主渴望投入其中的刺激早已隨著那人的逝去一同凝結在過去，那像是一種癮──那就是一種癮──，成癮的中心是那個人精彩絕倫的大腦，從來就只是那個，沒有其他。

「那都過去了，」Watson說，輕得如同自語。Horace安靜注視著他，感覺到他其實並不真的是對在自己說話，他若無其事地轉換話題，「時間也晚了，你想……一起吃個飯？我相信你又待到現在沒有用餐，是嗎？」

感覺友人的體貼，Watson很快地笑了下，「謝了，不過我今晚已經有個約會了。」

Watson略帶笑意的眼神彷彿暗示那個「約會」另有意涵，Horace只愣了幾秒就跟著笑了出來，「看來我慢了一步。」

「改天吧。」Watson說，將處方箋交給Horace後安靜站起身，Horace接收到動作中的隱意，他伸手轉動輪椅，在Watson的陪伴下靈活滑向診間門口。

「你需要多點陽光而不是藥物，」Watson在Horace小心折起處方箋收進襯衫口袋時說，南方──這個提議悄悄扼回喉嚨深處，他們勉強稱得上是朋友，而Watson不願對朋友選擇的生活有太多不必要的干涉。「市郊的山丘不錯，」他最終這麼說，「很適合散步，帶本書，坐上一下午就足夠你的日曬量了。」

Horace抬頭看著他，「我知道那些漂亮的山道，就像你桌上的照片，和你一起的是……」他遲疑了一會兒，「我聽Marsha說，你有個姐姐？」

Watson聽得出Horace話語中的猶豫，他知道他說的照片，就在診間的桌上，用樸實的木框仔細框錶，安放在他只要抬眼就能看見的位置。那是在Mary過世前三個月，他倆最後一次在山丘上散步時Mary堅持請旁邊的遊客幫忙拍下的，照片中的她鬢髮帶著幾縷銀灰，微笑著靠在他右手邊，比他們平常會有的站位更往前一些，就像她下意識裡想要站在他相對脆弱的那一邊，保護不擅於面對鏡頭的他。  
「那不是我的姐姐，」Watson說，平和的嗓音堅定、坦承，「她是我的妻子。」

 

送走了Horace──Watson從來沒有問過那名總是安靜接送Horace來看診的男人和他是什麼關係，雖然他並不是沒有起過好奇之心，但和另一個人，即使是一個幾乎算得上朋友的人有過多牽扯，著實不在他現有的生活想像中──，一併說服Marsha他能夠獨自搞定剩餘的收拾工作──「絕不會把垃圾忘在室內，我保證。」

Watson坐回桌前，他在這裡已經無事可做──一如他回到家中那樣──，但他還是回到桌前，或許是因為他內心有一小塊地方認定回到和Mary共有的家就像躲回她的保護裡，而那並不是現在的他需要的。他又一次整理病歷，刻意不去看整齊疊放在桌角的那份早報──Marsha偷偷把它塞進廢紙堆，但和那人曾經的生活早把Watson訓練成搜查隱匿物的一把好手──，他知道，或說他幾乎可以猜出報上寫了些什麼，那封投書，那些潛藏已久但從未真正消彌的質疑，在自欺中已然淡忘，碰觸時才又驚覺尖銳不曾稍減的名字。

Sherlock Holmes。

John Watson猛地閉上了眼睛。

隔了並不很久，可能只有幾分鐘，他終於還是伸手拿起報紙，刻意分了一點心思嘲笑那幀剪影──怎能有人在只是一個黑影的情況下也看著自命不凡？  
和那封投書。

無稽之談，他肯定。值得在意的不是八卦小報風格的報導內容；不是自己的名字時隔三年被放在那人身邊，看來還是足以引起後腦一陣隱約的鈍痛；甚至不是投書裡意有所指的再次抹黑。  
真正的重點總在人們眼前，John，那個低沉的聲音在他耳後，在他腦海，在他胸口空蕩蕩的那一塊空間嘲諷般地嗡鳴，只是你視而不見。

James Moriarty。

Moriarty。

他的視線停留在那幾個印刷字體上，直到那些細小的黑字如煩人的蒼蠅在邊緣擴散出慘淡模糊的光暈。  
Moriarty。

他將報紙推到一旁，拿出電話撥號的手穩如磐石。

「是我，John，」他因為電話那頭的回應咳出一個很輕的笑，非常短促但的確是笑，「對，當然你知道。我想我們需要談談。」  
對方的回應沒有任何令人意外之處，有一個瞬間，或許比他意識到更久的一瞬間，他感覺過去的三年其實從來不曾真正過去。他很深地吸了口氣而呼氣像是歎息，「事實上，我都要奇怪你的車怎麼還沒在我門口出現了， _Mycroft_ 。」


	2. Chapter 2

Violet感覺口渴。

身體很沉，那不奇怪，Violet在舒適的倦乏感裡嘗試伸展手臂，有點過緊，和意料中的酸疼，她想起不久──應該是不久──之前，但鐵定是今晚……不可能不是吧……她在毛毯中翻身，絲質床單在肌膚上蹭出令人愉快的觸感，她打了個呵欠。

週遭很暗，遠比一個都市人習慣的夜晚要更暗得多，她一手漫不經心地摸索手機卻沒找著，無法立刻得知時間讓她心頭掠過一絲不安。太黑了，她嘀咕，卻又因為想起那具炙熱精緻的身體浮起微笑。

Eva？Angela？Violet聰明地沒在想起正確名字之前開口叫喚，那太失禮了，即使她們理應不會發展更長久的關係。Violet在黑暗中回想那頭偏薑色的頭髮、蒼白得幾乎能看見血脈的皮膚、還有那些把自己頂在牆上時，笨拙又純真地摸索和抽插的手指，Violet懶懶地挪動身體，享受雙腿深處泛起的溫暖溼意，噢或許她可以讓這關係更久一點，可能幾天，有何不可呢？

她還是很渴，比之前更渴。她想念起埋在體內的舌尖，不比一口大上多少的乳頭，和那雙翡翠似的眼睛。

「嘿，寶貝，」她柔聲說，帶著一點適當的沙唖，「能給我杯水嗎？」或酒，她一點也不在乎。週遭依然一片黑暗，而且安靜，靜得缺乏現實感。Violet從厚實的毯子裡掙扎坐起，身邊沒有人，除了她睡過的地方之外一片冰涼，Eva……或什麼，顯然不在這裡，可能不在好一陣子了，Violet驚覺自己對暈睡過去之後的一切都毫無印象。

「寶貝……小甜？呃，我能借用妳的浴室嗎？」她又問了一次，聲音提高了些，嬌美的沙唖被謹慎取代，她爬下床──現在她不覺得那絲質的觸感令人愉悅了──，彎腰摸索自己的衣服，她模糊記得至少內衣是在進房之後才扯下的，舖有地毯的地板上什麼也沒有，Violet跪了下來，雙手一吋吋爬梳那些柔軟的毛料，直到手指撞上牆面而她只能挫敗地停下。

她在一片深不可測的黑暗中赤裸、困惑、不知所措。

Violet跪坐著發呆了一會兒，手指改沿著牆往上爬，油漆牆面有斑駁的觸感，她順著牆朝同一方向移動，總該有扇門，她想。今晚，昨晚──她甩甩頭，總有個自己進來的地方，那得是扇該死的門，必須是。

就算那場性愛是她記憶中少有的美妙──操他的她想不起這到底「美妙」在哪了──也不可能讓她失去知覺到不曉得自己被移動過。有扇門，她和那女孩一起走進來的，那漂亮到Violet奇怪怎麼會拉住自己的女孩兒打開門，把她壓在門板上，咬著她的喉嚨低語我好高興妳在這裡，在我裡面。

綠寶石般的眼睛閃閃發亮，Violet只想跪下來讓她美味的陰核填滿自己的嘴巴。

「幹！」Violet的指尖終於碰到了一道狹小的細縫，從她能摸到的地方延伸向上，她撲上前抓到門把，冰冷的金屬握把抵在掌心，有一股恐懼突如其來，像在背後不屈地抓撓著她。

別開。妳不該打開。別開。

Violet的手指在握把上緊攥又鬆，這是扇門，昨天──天殺的鬼才知道是多久之前──她走進來的門，她要、她必須離開這見鬼的不知道什麼地方，她沒有錢就連衣服也沒有，媽的一個裸女總能讓警車送她回家吧？她的嘴唇扭曲成一個歇斯底里的微彎。別開。別離開。

她轉動門把，拉開門時洩進的亮光剎時籠罩住她，她感到一陣強烈的暈眩。

別離開我，求妳。

那聲音純真無邪，幾乎顯得稚拙，在昨晚，在可能自己倦乏睡去之後，在耳邊低低哭泣。  
Violet猛地回過神來，在熾亮的燈光下，正面蜷坐在門前的女孩仰頭看著她，綠寶石般的眼睛眨也不眨，一滴清澈如冰的淚水倏然落下。


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft對那封投書毫無頭緒──至少看似誠懇的男人眼底真的透露一絲好奇。

那輛車出乎意料──也可以說是一如預期──地安靜停在John的診所門外，低調地隔了兩個街口，但穩穩駐守在John前往地鐵站的必經之路上。  
John在車門打開之前、在看見那位美豔如昔的拉丁混血美女之前，放任某種與煩躁同源的爆笑在嘴角拉劃出一個彆扭的笑容。目的地是久違的第歐根尼俱樂部，當然，還會是哪裡呢？

所以，現在他在這裡，面對那位同樣久違，姿態和神情卻絲毫不顯生疏的「故人」，John讓那杯香氣合宜的茶隨著薄可透光的磁杯一起被留在身側的小桌上，「三年前，你告訴我那人死透了。」

「那個人的確死了，」Mycroft的手指摩挲威士忌杯緣，在玻璃杯為此發出輕脆的摩擦音時既不快又有趣地皺起眼角，「在巴茲的頂樓，一槍斃命。」

子彈從口腔往上擊穿頭顱，兇器就在他手裡，槍上只留有一組和他本人相符的指紋。  
現場沒有任何足以懷疑他殺（或脅迫自殺）的證據。

John可以從Mycroft的語氣中讀出一絲惡毒的快意；更可以從他合攏豎起抵在下顎的手指動作裡看見輕微的煩躁。那不顯而易見，卻意外在John眼中顯露某種坦誠，John並不情願，卻還是為此稍微放鬆下來。

「很可惜，在能夠溯及的資料裡，他沒有真正意義上的親人，Jim Moriarty──我們還是就這麼稱呼他吧，」Mycroft在John的沉默中這麼說，幾乎不去掩飾對那個名字的嫌惡，「他就像憑空出現在寄養系統裡，這也是我們能找到這個人最早的資料，當然，就是這個，也可能經過竄改，」男人嘴角很快地拉扯了下，「那個寄養家庭毫無可書之處，女主人早逝，男主人在Moriarty十四歲那年進了療養院。」 

John很快地丟出一個詢問的眼神，Mycroft聳聳肩，「事實上，他現在依然在世，只是無法從他口中得到任何情報，他很多年前就已經瘋了，徹底的。」

在過於舒適的座椅中動了動，太多關於Moriarty的話題至今依然讓John感覺不適，以及從未消退的憤怒，他抿起唇，面前的男人幾乎立即直起上身，「不是個愉快話題，對嗎。」

「關於那傢伙？永不。」John眼角微瞇的細紋克制，但冷酷。Mycroft注意著那之中隱約的危險，停了幾秒才很輕地點點頭。

「我請求報社給我更多投書者的資料──」官居末職的公務員沉聲說，即使John在聽見「請求」這個字眼那瞬間忍不住噗哧了一聲。「抱歉」John用嘴型無聲說而Mycroft挑眉瞪了他一眼，那讓兩人幾乎都因為這之中潛藏的親暱微笑起來。

「──除了署名，以及對方提供的幾份有關Jim Moriarty的文件外，一無所獲。」Mycroft把話說完，那份嫌惡又一次回到他低柔的聲音底層，只是這次聽來更多了幾分譏諷。

「文件可信嗎？」

「文件是真的，政府認證，每一筆都符合檢證程序，但內容純屬虛構，」Mycroft很快地冷笑了下，「有誰能不愛上程序作業呢？」

John在某種好笑和做為國民必不可免的不滿下翻了個白眼，「所以你等於是在告訴我，這個人躲在合法的假文件後，我們的政府就找不出他不合法的地方了，你知道這聽起來非常詭異對吧？」

「不幸的，正是如此。」

「好吧，我們，」出於純然的善意，John暫時把自己和Mycroft放在同一陣線，「缺乏投書者的資訊，對──Moriarty也沒有新的情報，」他停了一停，與其說是在表達困惑，更多可能已經進展到某種詢問，「但你還是來找我。」Mycroft掀了掀唇而John毫不客氣打斷了他，「我的診所可從來不在通往白廳的任何一條路上。說吧，你到底沒告訴我什麼？別說你只是關心。」

隔了或許精心粉飾的一小會兒，Mycroft才容許那朵微笑出現在眼底，「相當聰明。如果Sherlock也在，他會說，很高興看見你沒讓你的小腦袋繼續生鏽下去，John。」

有很短的幾秒，可能幾分鐘，John不真的知道那段時間裡發生了什麼。他很快而劇烈地眨著眼，Mycroft和Sherlock同樣眸色偏淡的眼睛在他眼前不到一吋之距，他的左手緊貼在大腿外緣而右手撐著椅背，很難判斷是為了困住那個男人或單純是想把自己從這個位置推開，他盡可能深地呼吸而Mycroft極其平靜地注視著他，可能過於冷靜甚至同情只是John完全不想在乎，「我很抱──」

「我道歉，John。」Mycroft悄聲說，音調除了不必要（但詭異地真誠）的柔和外，又是他慣常的疏離與從容，那很Mycorft，而非──該死的──像極、像極了John已然過世的摯友。「只是個、呃，沒有其他人能開的玩笑。你一直知道，我們……沒有什麼朋友。」

有什麼敲打著John的後腦而那不可思議地幫他迅速重新建立自控，他往後退開，左手依然靠在自己大腿（而非Mycroft脆弱、毫無防備的喉嚨）上，「我不是個有良好習慣的人，Mycroft。」

那不是個警告，事實上那更多傳達了歉意而年長的Holmes無疑清楚接收了這個，他又笑了下，很短、卻誠懇，「沒有人真的是，John。」他看著John把自己重重按回原位，這次他沒有過多矯飾，只是伸手從公事包裡拿出一個淺褐色的文件夾，「我留下了一份報告，不，不是什麼危險的組織，只是蘇格蘭場。」他在John的凝視下說。

John有些困惑地接過，很快翻閱了下，夾在最上方的照片裡有著他在這幾年之間小心翼翼熟悉起來的一張臉，及肩的黑髮，冰藍色的眼睛，和小巧倔強的顴骨。他和這張臉的主人當然不能說有深厚交情，但的確逐步建立起讓彼此都能感覺自在的友誼。

略遠的角度和視線落點顯示這張照片出自偷拍，Johon瞇起眼睛，有一瞬間沒能克制突然湧上的保護慾和面對Mycroft時總會有的、隱私受到冒犯的不快，他瞪著Mycroft，而那人只是偏了下頭。

「我確信她和『那個案子』沒有關係，所以……」 Mycroft的聲音很穩，是他慣有的那副無可質疑的自信，他聳聳肩，「沒有必要留下記錄。」

這年春天，倫敦的Ronald Adair謀殺案的確曾經引起一陣恐慌，John知道那個案子，也知道那讓Lestrade白了不少頭髮，案子至今未破，只是正如所有事件一般，那已經成了一頁翻過的舊聞，他從來沒想到這個案子竟會和身邊的人有所牽連。

「這是某種……」John沉默了一小會兒，這可以說是某種循私，又好像根本也不算什麼，說到頭來或許不過是減少一些不必要的麻煩，但……  
他又看了眼Mycroft，突然注意到男人眼角似乎多出了幾絲幾年前並不明顯的細紋，他想著他說「我們沒有什麼朋友」，他掀了掀唇，最終只是點點頭。「謝謝，」他說，比自己以為的更加真誠。

幾乎就是大英政府的男人沒有抬頭，只是很快地勾起嘴角，幅度極輕，更多一些或許就能是一個微笑，「或許很難相信，但John，我的確關心。」


	4. Chapter 4

「這個案子你一定會有興趣的。已經第三個了，死者穿著歌德，或維多莉亞式的服裝……是這麼說的嗎？我總是分不清楚──別翻白眼，我會揍你那張臉，我真的會──，男女各半，手法都很像，Lestrade不讓我看報告了，好好，是我沒問，總之，報上只說是扼殺，扼殺，這用詞真是……」帶著好笑的停頓持續了幾秒他才又說了下去，「屍體被丟棄在郊區的空屋庭院，警方沒有──還沒有發現被害人之間的關連性，一個是店夜的酒保、一個妓女，另外兩個都是普通上班族，你說這種算是什麼？高風險群和非高風險群？各佔一半，年齡也差很多，20出頭到40歲之間，報上能知道的就這麼多……你總是能看出更多，對嗎？」

漸微的尾音終究凝結成一個嘆息，John闔起手上的筆記本塞進口袋，他安靜注視面前純黑的墓碑，或者說，注視著墓碑上已經熟悉到不能更熟悉的那個名字，手指在口袋中猶豫似地摩挲書頁邊緣，又隔了不知多久他才終於抿起唇，「我見了Mycroft，」他說，肩膀不自覺繃得緊緊的，聲音裡帶著一種疲倦，也像是釋然，就像他還沒能準備好承認其實有些事在他心裡永遠不會過去。

「有封……投書，有個人自稱是Mori──」他突兀地停下幾秒才又開口，「──Moriarty的兄弟，說你是……還是那些鬼扯，Mycroft沒能多找出什麼，我們還是不曉得投書的混蛋是誰，我甚至不曉得他找我做什麼，他、」他又閉上嘴，這次很深地吸了口氣，「或許，他真的就只是關心，他……我說，你哥，看起來還好，沒瘦下來，也沒虛胖得誇張，還是那副紆尊降貴的德性，笑什麼，你有時也那樣，你們倆討厭起來根本一個樣，我說真的，他真的很不懂得怎麼開玩笑對不對？他、」

當然不覺得好笑，回想時也不至於生氣，Mycroft拙劣的「玩笑」可能帶動的更多是感傷，John低聲說，聲音輕得如同自語，「他用你那種討人厭的調調講話，我差點就……」他很快地眨著眼睛，「我以前到底怎麼忍受你的？Sherlock。」

那些好笑、煩躁、喜愛與惱怒總是相伴而來，John在這段時間裡不能不說其實已經習慣了這些，習慣抱著複雜難解（最終只好放棄分辨）的感情去思念他的朋友，他唯一的摯友。

那一度非常難以忍受。

在他竟然選擇就這樣跳下來──當著John的面，他甚至要求John看著他。  
之後。

悲傷、憤怒、怨天由人、沮喪，不需要心理諮詢，John很清楚這些，失去會帶來的東西，他不需要分析甚至不需要陪伴，他試過遺忘，結果只能說不是誰都能像Sherlock說的，可以任意刪除不想要的記憶，而那些總被最微小又不經意的事情勾起的回憶才是真正如針刺般的痛。

這樣的生活持續了一陣子。

他搬出貝克街，他試著重新建立「生活」──這次沒有Sherlock──，他找了新的工作，他遇見Mary，他結婚，她離開他。  
但這一次不是失去，意義全然不同。

他陪伴著她，在她的生命緩慢消逝前的每一刻，那些細碎的交談、輕柔不帶意義的碰觸，他可以感受到她將自己的生命放在他手心，相信他能守護這些直到最後也不讓她獨自一人。

 _跟我談談他_ 。在最後那幾個月，她總會這麼說。  
_還能說什麼啊？_ John忍不住好笑， _我和妳在一起的時間差不多比和他在一起還長了。_  
但，我喜歡聽你談起他，她說，更靠向John，把那些低咳和困難的呼吸藏在他肩上而他裝成什麼也不曾發現。  
_好吧，談那小瘋子_ 。John總會屈服──他不想深思在他依然、或可能比往常更加思念他，或是他樂於讓Mary對他為所欲為之間哪樣佔的比例多些──。 _他聰明、任性、傲慢，老是為所欲為，只想著自己……不不，別那樣看我，我沒說他自私，他那「大腦袋」裡沒裝過那些，他就是幼稚。_  
_他試著保護你們_ 。她勉強抬起手，指尖擦過他留長了的額髮，他哥哥告訴你了。  
_我逼他告訴我的。_

我的人抓到了一個，你們那陣子的鄰居都有些危險。他說了，不止他一個，和他同樣的槍手等著同樣的信號──Mycroft這麼說。

John從來就沒能分清自己究竟為這件事感覺欣慰或是憤怒。  
欣慰於那個嘲弄英雄情結，把一切情緒當成大腦不必要負擔的Sherlock Holmes竟在不知何時學會了為朋友自我犧牲（但這代價是否太過巨大？）；或是為他竟是選擇自己站在最前而從沒想過要讓John和他並肩奮戰而憤怒。  
他生氣過，在Mycroft帶著難解的眼神說完之後。John想他可能砸爛了些什麼，只是他事後其實只記得關節上的傷口，和Mycroft臉上的苦笑，那也讓他很想再補上一拳。

_妳知道，他明明可以告訴我的。_  
_或許他害怕了，John。在那個時候。_

請為我做這件事，John，視線不要離開我。看著我，John。

 _我想了很久，真的很久，才想通他說的遺言是什麼_ 。John低聲說，輕輕吻了她帶著微弱藥物氣味的髮梢， _我怎麼會不看著他……那就是我一直在做的。_  
_我說過，你愛上他了_ 。她倚在他肩頭，安撫的手指搭在他手臂上。 _或許，他也愛上你了。_

John的聲音中斷了一小會兒，直到現在他也依然能在眼前清楚重放那一天、那個人站在屋頂上的身影，和電話裡傳來的低柔哽咽。

 _對，最好是這樣。_ 他說。而Mary在他耳邊柔柔笑了。  
_他愛上你了，John。_

 

「我還是希望你在這裡，Sherlock。」

他靜靜看著在這三年裡已經無比熟悉的那塊石碑，他的朋友不在這裡，他心裡清楚知道。那個人無與倫比的大腦不在；他的聰明、睿智和所有讓人生氣但卻終最又忍不住好笑的惡毒都不在這裡，不在這石碑下一具殘爛腐爛的身體裡，他清楚知道，但他就是忍不住一次次站在這裡，對著墓碑說話彷彿光只是與那個名字相伴就能讓他感覺不是獨自一人。

「但你早就不在了，」他說，將一朵玫瑰放在純黑的石碑上方，正如他過去每一次所做的，「或許，我也早就不在了。」


	5. Chapter 5

鏘──  
清脆的爆裂聲音和零落的歡呼在子彈擊飛空罐的同時散開，趴在沙袋後的他揚起一隻拳頭揮了半圈，「600碼，」他說，聲音裡帶著掩不住的得意。

「風幫了你，」他身邊的男人放下望遠鏡，「你高了半吋。」

「但我打中了，兄弟，」對方的話絲毫不損他的好心情，他張開手指晃晃，「賭金拿來。」

對方沒有回答只順手推推他肩，他就地滾開半圈，曲起手臂撐著頭，看見他的朋友在之前自己的位置用同樣的姿勢趴下就位，一開始閒散的神情在那男人重新填彈、瞄準時稍微驚慌起來，「呃、嘿？等等──」

無視他試圖阻止的動作，槍聲響起，遠處傳來幾聲驚呼，那人撈回望遠鏡丟給他，「看看？」

他很快確認了下，那人一槍再次擊飛之前被自己打落的空罐，在空罐旁，幾名士兵正對著自己和他所在的方向叫罵著豎起中指，他放下望遠鏡，「你太亂來了，那邊可不曉得我們準備開第二槍，打到人怎麼辦?!」

「擔心什麼，我們殺的人難道還少了？」冷酷的回應在看見對方責備的眼神時突兀一停，男人聳聳肩，不知為何看來像是毫無自覺地討好，「嘿，拜託，我有可能誤擊嗎？我看過的，旁邊沒人。」

「……好啦，但還是小心點，」他不能確定心裡那一絲奇特的柔軟是不是源於對方那明顯是為了自己才刻意修改的說詞，他沒認為那人真心這麼說，但他至少願意為了自己裝出他在關心。他又看了一眼那個空罐的方向，雖然自己同樣做得到，但他自己知道自己遠不像身邊那人那樣得心應手，「你的槍法真是厲害，」他說，「如果參加比賽，或許幾個金牌都到手了。」

男人大笑起來，「只打靶太無聊了，我更愛狩獵。」

那人眼中的冷靜的嗜血既矛盾又迷人，他盯著他好一會兒才慢吞吞收回視線，「對，你上次休假時也說要去打獵。」

好昂貴的嗜好，那時他曾對男人這麼說。  
放心，我有贊助商。男人回答，明明露出笑容，笑意卻似乎沒有到達眼底。  
那令人困惑，但他不知為何就是沒想要多問，他捶捶朋友的肩而對方回頂了他一下，直到那時他才突然覺得那人整個柔軟下來。

「我說過，我有贊助商要討好的，」男人說，聲音很低，像是某種自我嘲解。

「你這人真怪，」他說，一邊翻身平躺下來，頭枕著磨損明顯的頭盔，沙漠的天空總是藍得有些不真實，他盯著清一色的藍，明明沒有轉動視線，卻能感覺到那人安靜看著自己，視線裡的熱度微妙懸於令人害怕與興奮之間，有一瞬間，可能很短的分秒，他以為那人抬起手是為了觸碰自己而他全然不知接下來會發生什麼，但那人最終卻只是把一顆子彈放在他額頭上，「……幹嘛？」

那人先是沉默，卻又突然決定笑出聲來，「你真像子彈，」他說。

「啊？」

「很好摸清，但無法控制，」他沉聲回答，那些熱度依然存在，盤旋在他不知為何有些沙啞的聲音裡，不知為何有些傷感、有些憐惜。  
那是他在經過多年之後依然無法想通為什麼會被安放在自己身上的形容。  
當時的他沒有勇氣轉頭面對友人的視線，也就錯失詢問的時機。而在多年之後，即使他再怎麼想要答案，也早就沒有人能夠回答他了。


	6. Chapter 6

「醫生！」

那天下午，John才結束幾個病人的問診，還沒能好好喝杯茶，那位總是過於容易大驚小怪的婦人突然衝進診間，神色凝重，他困惑地抬起頭，「Marsha？」

「那個，之前那個人，又來了，」她說得有些斷續，帶著不安和疑慮，John皺起眉。

幾星期前，診所來了個讓人感覺詭異的病人。他在已經少有病人的時間獨自前來，衣衫破舊、臉色蒼白，「有點像是……呃、流浪漢，」她當時這麼說，聲音裡滲有一絲同情，「他的臉色看起來很差，我本來以為他是宿醉或嗑了什麼，但也都不像。」

那人填了個人資料，坐下來等待醫生，卻又在被喊到名字時不知所蹤。John走進侯診室，在發現空無一人時問了Marsha，卻只得到「剛才他還坐在那裡啊？」這種算不上答案的回答。

她形容那男人個子很高，臉色蒼白得令人擔憂，「就好像有什麼東西追在他後面一樣，」她把寫有個人資料的登記表交給John，在John詢問那人的長相時困惑地皺眉，「說來奇怪，他的長相……感覺很模糊，可能是他戴著帽子又豎起領口，我不記得了呢……」她最終只能這麼說。

有時的確會有些掛了號卻又因為各種私人因素離開的病患，John沒有特別在意，反而是Marsha略嫌緊張地四處巡視了一圈，生怕被偷走了些什麼。John沒有阻止她，雖然他自認這小小的診所就算翻空了也找不出有價值的東西，但如果那能減輕她的擔憂，由著她也沒有壞處。  
結果當然是什麼也沒有遺失，這在John的期料之內，令他意外的，反而是多了些東西。

「這是你的書嗎？醫生。」一邊說著一邊被交到John手上的是本封面破爛得幾乎難以辨視書名的平裝書，John在手上翻來覆去檢查了好一陣子，才勉強看出書名大概是《英國鳥類（British Birds）》，「從來沒看過，」他說，「可能是哪個病人忘了的吧。」

「但之前不在那兒啊……」她一臉困惑，但不管是她或John都不把這當一回事，診所人來人往，有誰忘了什麼都不算奇怪。

當時John對這些全不以為意，他猜測那神祕消失的病人可能只是另一個掛號後才發現自己付不出診療費的淪落人，「如果他再來，」他想了想，對Marsha交代，「跟他說，先不用擔心診療費，我們可以跟保險或社福單位協調，」在Marsha像是有些遲疑地張口前先阻止了她，「好啦，妳就這樣說。」

她答應得有些不情願，嘟嚷了幾句關於診所的收入又沒多好之類埋怨，John笑笑沒去回應，知道她從來就不如嘴上苛刻。

隔週的週三，又是將近休息之前的時間，Marsha走進診間將病歷交給他，一邊神秘兮兮地對他擠眉弄眼，「那人又來啦，」她壓低聲音，「我跟他說，診所有些醫療保險之類的東西，如果他擔心費用的話。」

John配合著她放低音量，「那他怎麼說？」

「說謝謝，但我總覺得……」

「怎麼？」

「總覺得他看起來很不安，明明坐在屋子裡，一雙眼睛老是盯著窗外看，」一邊說，她忍不住轉頭往外張望，「咦？」

「怎麼？」

「人好像……」她快步走到門邊，「醫生，他又不見了！」

候診室裡真的空無一人，John快步走出門外卻什麼也沒有看見，回到診所，Marsha又遞給他一本表皮同樣破舊的平裝書，書名一樣模糊難辨，他拼湊著推測出書名，「《樹木崇拜的起源（The Origin of Tree Worship）》？」

「這一定是那人留下的！」她說，語氣堅決，「我確定之前候診室裡沒有這本書。」

John困惑地翻動毫無特殊之處的封面，Marsha還在緊張地說話， _他在登記表上填了不同的名字但絕對是同一個人，我怎麼就想不起他長什麼樣子？個子很高，深色頭髮吧我想，大衣領口豎得高高的，鼻子很挺很好看_ ──

John猛地抬起頭，「妳說什麼？」

「醫生？」被John的表情嚇了一大跳，她往後猛退了一大步，「呃、醫生，你、」

沒能分神顧慮她的驚嚇，John追問，「妳剛才說，那人怎樣？」

「呃，我說，他個子很高，大概是深色頭髮，鼻子很挺……醫生你怎麼了？」

那形容帶來的既視感有一瞬間讓小個子的男人動彈不得，削瘦的身形、深黑鬈髮、高聳顴骨，豎起大衣領口，神情不可一世。

_不要讓人的特質影響你的判斷，那總會造成錯誤。  
你看，但你從不觀察，John。_

「Sherlo──」

「醫生？」

Marsha抓在前臂上的手有些遲疑卻關懷，那溫暖的觸感狠狠把John拽回現實，他閉上眼強迫自己呼吸，把那些抓撓胸口的瘋狂念頭推開，空虛的憤怒隨之填進那些空洞但他就連惱火都無以著力，他很慢很慢地吐了口氣，「沒事，別擔心，」他乾巴巴地說，「可能是無聊的惡作劇，下次那人如果再來，妳馬上叫我。」

「知道了……」雖然憂慮也還是答應下來，Marsha眼角瞥見John捏在手上的書，「這個……？」

「收起來吧，或許下次可以還給他。」John漫不經心地把書交給她，又突然想起了什麼，「他只留下這個？」

「是啊，就放在椅子上。」

John在意識到之前已經快步走到椅子邊蹲下，仔細檢視每一個細微的位置彷彿當年他陪在那人身側檢視證物，眼神果斷彷彿他確信他必定能夠從中找到些隱而未見的線索。

「醫生？你在找什麼？他有弄壞什麼嗎？」

「呃，」被追問了幾次才突然醒覺般眨起眼，他一如開始時般突兀地別開頭，就連自己都沒能懂得那細微的失落究竟所為何來，「沒，沒什麼，我只是想……不，沒什麼。」

那是詭異卻又說不上到底有什麼問題的日常插曲，John收起了那兩本書，事實上他還抽出時間讀了它們──當然，主要是在仔細檢視書頁中是否藏有些什麼訊息，又在一無所獲後忍不住嘲笑自己何時變得如此多疑。

他想過那人是否會再次出現，但隔週直到週末也沒有什麼可疑人士現身。之後出現的那封投書差不多吸引了他的全部注意力，然後是Mycroft，接連發生的這些幾乎讓他有了時間倒轉回三年前的錯覺，只是現實總在那裡提醒他已經過去的時間早就已經過去。

時間總是走過。  
時間總是錯置。  
而一切早已不同。

 

John皺著眉，一時沒想起Marsha說的「那人」是誰，婦人可能看出他的疑惑，責怪地瞪了他一眼，「就是那個，留下了兩本書的男人啊！」

「啊！」

記憶浮現的同時，那隱約的反感也跟著重回腦海，John小跑進候診室，不甚意外地發現再次人去樓空，而椅子上又一次平放著一本封面破舊的書，他拿起它，身旁跟著追來的Marsha不安地探頭詢問，「這次又是什麼？」

「《聖戰（The Holy War）》，」John回答，視線卻留在那本看起來毫無特殊之處的平裝書上，這一切都詭異得令人煩燥，他隨手翻動書本，平板的印刷字體從眼前一頁頁飄過，他無心去看內容，翻動書頁的手卻在某一頁上突然停下。

書本直摔落地，Marsah還沒來得及看見那人臉上的表情，他已經轉身衝出了診所。

「醫生？John？」

單獨被留下的婦人喊著他卻已不見人影，她呆愣了半晌，終於想起撿起那本書，乍看和之前那兩本書沒什麼差別，封皮同樣破舊，只是這次書名足夠清楚，她好奇地翻動書頁，好一會兒之後才停在某一頁上，差不多橫跨了一整個頁面的，是或許用蠟筆手寫上的大紅字跡：  
或許有危險。


	7. Chapter 7

John衝出門時正好看見裹著深色大衣的身影消失在街角。  
有很短的時間，或許幾秒，凝結的時間惡狠狠衝出記憶毫不留情當頭砸下，他一時僵在原地動彈不得，身邊彷彿流過車聲人聲，只有他所在之處陷進前後空懸的斷裂。

__

_快來，John！  
_ _我們要追丟他了。_

「嘿，擋什麼路。」

或許是路人擦過他後背，John耳邊飄過一句嘀咕但他又隔了一小會兒才真的回過神來，他猛眨著眼，他正在站在毫無特殊之處的街口而倫敦依然就只是倫敦。他遲疑了一秒去想自己是不是應該回頭，那或許只是又一個錯覺、又一次多心，又一個詭計──

_或許有危險。_

在那一瞬間，或許他沒有意識到自己其實早就做出選擇的瞬間，他已經轉身追了上去。

 

★

 

應該追不上。  
John在轉過街角時忍不住這麼想，但或許是突然飆升的腎上腺素讓他的注意力比平常更加集中，他在視線邊緣瞥見一個瘦高的背影沒入窄巷，他擠過一小群觀光客鑽進同一個巷子卻不見人影，幾米外，一截防火梯懸在屋簷，他根本沒有多想就爬了上去。

擁擠的公寓樓頂、飄散乾涸尿味的後巷，拐過轉角竟又是行人如織的大街，John有幾次差點衝口喊出些什麼，對著前方那個牽引他一路穿越倫敦卻總是只差幾步就能追上的、若有似無的幽影，又總在張開口的同時咬著牙將幾個曾經無比熟悉的音節吞了回去。  
有些事就是不會發生，不可能發生，他專注尋找那個背影然後追上，只要抓到他──

那是一個瘦高的男人，可能是因為過瘦所以看起來顯得份外高佻，John被一個紅燈攔住了幾秒，又被幾個自行車騎士擠到街邊，好不容易繞過人群，就看見那個背影正拉開一扇外觀毫不起眼的側門。

「喂，你！」  
John終於開口，他的聲音可能根本沒有真的傳到那裡但那個人似乎還是僵了一瞬，只是這當然不足以阻止任何事，John在那個背影消失在門後時衝過馬路，跟著溜進那扇門一路快跑上樓梯，俐落的腳步聲就在他不遠處直徑往上，他沒有意識到自己踩上每一階梯、衝過每一個彎角都沒有絲毫遲疑，這是個他無比熟悉的地方只是現在的他還沒能有餘力發現。

好長一段時間缺乏鍛鍊的身體在看見那扇半闔上的安全門時猛地放鬆下來，他半彎下腰按住幾乎發抖的膝蓋，疲憊就在一線之隔但他靠著追逐中累積的怒氣把它暫時排除在外。John幾步跑完最後幾階，大力推開門那一秒舖蓋眼前的景象宛如重拳打中毫無防備的他，傍晚冰冷的日光下，聖保羅教堂的圓頂、老貝利法院的正義女神塑像，整道天際線彷彿浸入浮冰般泛起偏藍的光，他突然驚覺這是什麼地方，這是他三年來不曾跨足、就連只是走近鄰近街區都會感覺一陣悶痛的地方，他第一次也是最後一次見到那個人的地方。

_阿富汗還是伊拉克？_  
_抱歉？  
_是哪裡，阿富汗還是伊拉克？_ _

__

_沒人可以那麼聰明。  
_ _你可以。_

一股寒意爬上皮膚又滲進體內，沉甸甸地困住雙腿逼迫他定在原地，以整個倫敦做為背景，一個人──那個人──背對著他站在屋沿的扶欄上，黑色削短的鬈髮在冷風中亂無章法，深色大衣衣擺飄揚彷彿同時把他往上提也往下扯，從John的角度看不見那人的長相──可能他根本也沒想要看見──，卻能夠看見那個人在深藍圍巾襯飾下份外蒼白的下顎曲線。

原本粗重的呼吸在那短短的時間裡或許是被無形的冰冷的手指搯滅，John根本沒有意識到自己每一次吐出空氣都像是痛苦的喘息，那個身影在扶欄邊緣搖搖欲墜而他終於能夠跨出一步，只是一小步。

他一片空白的大腦或許有一部份被這一切幻境般的恐怖強硬拖回三年前的那一天、那個下午，那個無可預期的墜落之前，有個聲音在他耳邊尖叫著阻止他阻止他阻止他沒有第二次機會為什麼我不在那裡現在我就在這裡阻止他阻止他阻止他──

那個人的手微微前探彷彿試圖隔著半空抓握什麼，而John猛然伸手猝不及防環住那人前傾的腰把他拖抱下來，速度和重量拖著他倆往後滾了半圈，「我接到你了、我接到你了，」他喃喃低語但他全然不知自己為何這麼說，顫抖的手往前探測般抓住那隻幾乎能夠看見青色血管的手腕，指尖按壓那些慘白的緊繃的皮膚，大力跳動的脈搏過快卻有力，真實得超脫現實，「我接到你了。」

那個人幾乎能說是乖順地被John圈在雙臂之間，亂糟糟的鬈髮像是被打散的黑夜落在John急促起伏的胸口，有很短的時間，或許幾秒、可能幾分鐘，他就這樣停在那裡任由小個子的男人破碎的聲音和過高的體溫一起包裹著他，「是的，你接住我了，」他說，聲音不比耳語大上多少，John突然僵硬的身體和發顫的手臂還困著他，而他強迫自己又一次深深吸了口氣，將那些只一瞬間就染上那人氣息的溫暖空氣強制壓進肺部，然後，他才終於能夠讀出那個名字，「John。」


	8. Chapter 8

如果之前猶如瘋狂幻影似的熟悉還不夠讓John連想到什麼，現在、就在這裡、就在自己雙手能夠捉抓的範圍裡，真實存在的這個人也足夠徹底引發他的過激反應。  
歸自戰場，曾經將暴力訓練成生活一部份的前軍醫一開始沒能真正意識到自己正被過往訓練出的本能接管，他一腳勾住那人膝蓋後方，強押原本半壓在身上的對方翻了半圈，順勢跪起，單膝壓制那人胸口，左手虎口已經抵住覆蓋溫熱皮膚的喉嚨。

「你是誰？誰派你來的?!」他厲聲質問，那張蒼白削瘦的臉孔宛如重拳當胸擊中他，但他身上最理智或最不理智的那一塊正以他毫無自覺的強硬飛速武裝自己，你看見，但你不觀察，「你怎麼、」怎麼能夠偽裝得這麼像──他？「說話！」

「恩菲爾德或紅橋？」瘦高的男人直徑看進他眼底，眸色淡薄的瞳孔有一瞬間竟浮出一絲痛楚，只是那很快又被更多思考般的閃動掩蓋，他在John沉默卻嚴厲的瞪視中很輕、幾乎是討好般聳了聳肩，「你換了治療師。」

突來的荒謬感幾乎讓John嗆出個笑，但也只維持了可能不到一秒，「你跟蹤我。」那幾乎不是個問句，這個男人至少一個月前就在診所出沒過──雖然John從未親眼遇見──，要說他在其他時間跟蹤自己一點也不令人意外。

那人竟真的翻了個白眼，但旋即又小心藏進某種合宜甚至略顯拘謹的假笑之下，「你用儲值卡，表示你經常坐地鐵，你不是愛旅遊的人，以前不是現在更不是，所以是住家；你的診所生意不差，理論上能夠負擔你在市區的生活，之前的確可以，你之前的看診時間比現在更長──侯診室的啟事才貼上沒多久──，表示你很可能住在診所附近。你的枴杖，你最近開始把它放在門邊卻不常使用──看灰塵和磨損狀況，一目了然──，你心理上需要，或者以為你可能將會需要它，你的前一個治療師清楚你的狀況，至少她可以在精神上安慰你──雖然她的診斷總是大錯特錯──，但你無法繼續負擔她的費用。你的鞋，鞋子不錯但已經穿了幾年，泥土和刷洗的痕跡卻不成比例，你搬過家，從市區搬到郊區，或許只是這半年，那有一點超過你的經濟能力但又不是完全無法負擔，你只是需要減少一些不必要的花費，比如衣服，再刪除牡蠣卡不能用的地點，所以，恩菲爾德或紅橋。事實上，我只有一個問題。」

John安靜盯著他，時間可能比他以為得更久，「什麼問題？」他終於說，每一個字與字的連結都乾脆果斷如同一個個冰冷的句號。

「你為什麼不搬回貝克街？」

如果之前那一小段時間裡發生的一切是一場突如其來的風暴，這個問句就像是憑空而落的錨點，冰冷而沉重地把John牢牢拽在一團混亂情緒的最邊緣，記憶宛如失速傾軋的破片漫天砸落。在巴茲醫院，那人對他眨眨眼說地址是貝克街221B；隔著遠處的玻璃窗，John開槍射中那個計程車司機；他說「我能控制自己的身體」，卻在John把烈酒倒到他傷口上時孩子似皺起臉咒罵出聲；他被泳池折射的光染上一小片藍的臉軟成一團死裡逃生的笑；他每一次推理時嘴邊忍不住得意的上揚，說話時紆尊降貴近乎天真的眼神，他說，我沒有太多朋友，John，只有一個；他為那個女人作曲、為John烤蘋果派，在Hudson太太臉上落下雀躍的響吻，在徹底惹怒Mycroft時轉頭對自己眨眼宛如惡作劇得逞的少年；他站在身邊，大衣柔軟的毛料擦過手背，John說「我們回家」而他有一瞬間震驚的眼神像是迷失多年終於找到歸途的孩子；他拉著自己的手在夜晚的街上奔跑、他站在巴茲樓頂的扶欄上，深色大衣的衣擺纏著他往下扯宛如地獄伸出的手，他躺在冰冷路面，漫開的鮮血模糊慘白的臉頰；一隻顫抖的手推開阻擋的警察把John拉進冰冷的停屍間，他在拉開白布看見手臂上那道細長的傷痕時再也無法忍受地閉上了眼睛。  
「我看見你死了，就躺在驗屍台上。」John說，聲音不比耳語大上多少。

「Molly的驗屍台。」

那幾乎可以回答一切。John很輕而短促地吸了口氣，「你騙了我。」

「和Lestrade、和Hudson太太，所有人，是的，」他沉聲說，「即使是Mycroft，好吧，至少那時是。」

那句但書透露了某些訊息但John沒有任何意願多想，他唯一的、曾經的、死去的摰友現在就在他眼前，John想要別開視線卻怎麼也辦不到，他居高臨下瞪著那張在記憶中無比熟悉的臉，抿緊的嘴唇依然豐滿卻缺乏血色，本就銳利的顴骨在削瘦的臉頰上更形明顯，鬈髮亂糟糟地散開，John在意識到之前已經伸出手，指尖梳過那些柔軟又倔強的髮絲收整到耳後，雙手幾乎捧起他的頭顱，姆指就摁在太陽穴上方。他似乎被這出乎意料的動作震驚，卻又像是從來沒想過反抗，「John？」

他很瘦，太瘦了，John的視線緩慢從男人略微凹陷的臉頰往下移到頸脖，然後是即使被大衣包裹也能明顯看出窄了一圈的肩，他的大腿貼在自己腿側而那些肌肉緊繃得讓人忍不住擔憂，就算目測不會太準也能推測他可能只剩130、不超過135磅，薄薄的皮膚下像是只剩下維持行動能力的肌肉而其他不必要的存在全被一一剔除，但他是活著的，不是驗屍台上的一具冰冷屍首。「你騙了我。」

「我必須，」他說，「那個人、Moriarty，他派了槍手跟著你們……」他因為John毫無變化的反應瞇起眼，「你知道，當然，Mycroft。」

「我知道你為什麼跳下來，」那幾個音節像是被他勉強推出嘴邊，John的聲音很低卻不遲疑，「三年，整整三年，你難道沒有想過你可以──」

不，我不能。

那人沉默卻毫不放鬆地抿緊嘴唇，John依然可以輕易從他眼裡讀出否定卻無法看出原因，已經不能了。John吸了口氣，挺身直立，有一秒他閃過伸手拉起他的念頭，或許那人也這麼想，他看著John沒有任何動作的手，多停了幾秒才跟著站了起來。

「我、」他掀了掀唇，神情幾乎可說是不安但他自身一無所覺，他觀察著John的反應，好一會兒才說，「我很抱歉──」

「如果你不覺得抱歉，就別說，」John同時開口，那人非常輕微地縮了下肩，John有一瞬間希望他反駁，甚至就只是找些傲慢的藉口一如他總會做的，但他畢竟什麼也沒有說。「至少你是活著的，那還不錯，不是嗎？」John終於說，他很淺卻有力地點點頭，自顧自轉身走向門口。

「John！」

回頭時那人臉上來不及藏起的表情竟是一絲不知所措的驚慌，有很短的時間，可能幾秒，John差一點就要走向他，走向他身邊那個自己總會在的位置，但John什麼也沒有做，他只是站在那裡，凝視他曾經的、死而復生的摯友，「歡迎回來，」他說，聲音低沉、冰冷，不帶絲毫情緒，「Sherlock。」


	9. Chapter 9

「嘿，Deway，你看看她。」

Deway Becher在被同伴撞了下手臂後轉頭順著她的眼神看去，進入視線的是一個在這個地方看起來有些許突兀的女孩，她全不像在這時間會出現在酒吧裡的人們，以穿著打扮肆意彰顯自身優勢，反而只是一身整潔的素色上衣搭配牛仔裙，格格不入的姿勢讓她看起來帶著一種走錯地方的驚慌感，Deway看著她對兩個搭話的男人搖頭，有趣地聳起肩。

「挺有趣的，」她說，「是不是有點怪？搞不好是混進來的學生。」

「但長得不錯啊。」

「那種聖女派我硬不起來。怎麼，要不要去勾搭看看？」一邊說，她隨手配上一個下流的手勢。

「妳真是嘴很賤，」好笑地噓了聲，Deway又看了那女孩兩眼，「好吧，她是我菜。我的床空很久了，要是她不反對的話我們可以過個不錯的晚上。」

「哈。小心碰上真命天女，被綁住走不開。」

「拜託，我有那麼容易陷下去嗎。」

和同伴碰了碰杯，Deway走到那女孩身邊放下一杯酒，「嗨，等人嗎？」

「呃，嗨，」她抬起頭，在燈光下色如翡翠的綠眼睛美得令人驚嘆，「不，我一個人。」

「那太──」原本想開的下流玩笑在那女孩一瞬間流露的落寞中硬被吞回嘴裡，她身上帶著某種引人同情的氣息，Deway不由自主地靠到她桌邊，再開口時的語氣遠比自己以為的更加柔和，「妳是怎麼啦，一副失戀了的樣子。」

女孩點點頭，又搖搖頭，「我只是不想一個人，」她說，明明平靜的聲線卻像是害怕被遺棄的孩子，Deway發現自己不由自主地盯著她蒼白精緻的臉龐，和她搖頭時顴骨柔弱的線條，心跳微微加速。  
「妳知道嗎？」他暗暗吞嚥了下，「丟下妳一個人的傢伙都該被拖上絞架。」

她眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，像是被那半是玩笑半是認真的語氣逗樂，「你真的這麼想？」她說，睜得大大的眼睛像是還沒學會如何質疑，她往旁挪了挪讓他能夠坐到身邊。

「我當然是開──」不知為何就是知道如果他說出那當然只是鬼扯會傷害她，平常Deway可能毫不在意的，但……「多多少少啦，」他含糊地說。

「哦，」女孩看著他，動作小心翼翼、又像是抱著不知從何而來的期待，「你也喜歡貓嗎？」

★

 

天色漸晚的墓園空無一人。  
John不知道自己為什麼又站在這裡，站在這幾年以來已經熟悉到閉上眼也能清楚勾勒冷硬輪廓的墓碑前，注視其上暗金色的名字一站又是許久。

墓前一片空蕩，幾天前自己放下的玫瑰早已不見蹤跡。John想著這三年來他曾經無數次站在這裡，就在這個地方，對他死去的摯友說話，對他說他多麼孤單，對他說他在他死後忘記了他曾經怎麼一個人生活，對他說他依然相信。

而那一切的中心卻是一個徹頭徹尾的謊言。

三年前他曾經有幾次，在情緒特別糟糕的那些時刻，他有股衝動想要掘開墳土，看看裡面埋葬的是不是其實只是一具空棺，而他的朋友會神奇地在他找不到屍體時跳進視線，用他高傲又幼稚的口吻說「我騙倒你了，John」，但那畢竟只是無聊的幻想，幾杯糟糕的蘇格蘭威士忌帶來的酸苦反芻，John從沒真的把那些幻想視為可能，他很清楚自己只是還沒接受現實但他可以走過來，他只是需要再多一些時間；三年後那個人卻真的站在那裡，就在三年前他跳下來的那個地方，削瘦、倨傲，銳利宛如打磨到極致，一旦不當施力就會迸碎四散的刀刃，但那的確是他，無比鮮活同時又驚人殘破，現實是那人真的活著而他卻對要怎麼從這一場謊言中脫身毫無概念。

John以為自己感覺憤怒，為他的欺騙，為自己就結果來說毫無意義的悲傷而憤怒，但情緒卻只是懸在那裡，懸在一片無從著力的流沙之上而他找不出能用什麼填進胸口陡然塌陷的那一個空洞。

他曾經相信Sherlock是為了自己、為了他的朋友們做出自殺的決定（這從沒能讓整件事變得比較能夠原諒），John從來不能真的承認，但那曾經有很長一段時間成了他難以跨過的一道深豁──當有一個人為了保護你而決定殺死自己，你又怎麼可能不去反覆思考到底是什麼讓他願意把你放在他自己的生命之前，重要勝過世上所有一切？

Molly三年前就知道真相，John突然意識到這件事，也在同一時間想通了為何那總是有些手足無措的女孩在那之後會避不見面。還有多少人知道？Lestrade和Hudson太太的傷感真實無欺；那Mycroft呢？Sherlock說「至少那時」，所以──  
John突然嗤笑起自己竟在心裡比較這些，好像Sherlock將真相透露給誰代表了哪個人和他更加親近一樣。

不，沒有人真正親近過他，即使是John Watson，沒有人。

John盯著那個名字，有一秒，他幾乎習慣性地伸手觸摸那塊墓碑，但最終他什麼也沒有做，只是安靜轉身，安靜離開這個他曾經長久駐足的地方，心裡知道他或許再也不會回來。


	10. Chapter 10

「快。」

那男人壓得低低的聲音嚴厲但冷靜，他的同僚兼好友跟在他身後幾步，循著他的步伐跳過倒塌大半的屋牆， 兩人前後衝過毫無遮蔽的大門安靜爬上半垮階梯爬上勉強算是完整的三樓，在被沙礫覆蓋的垃圾廢棄品中小心前進，男人藉著勾爪從天花板的破口攀上屋頂，而他的朋友留在三樓迅速徹查周遭，在男人從上方輕巧落下時對他點點下巴。

「安全。」

互相確認地點頭，兩人各自解下背包，很快在內側靠牆處整理出可供兩人棲身的角落，男人接通無線點，「獵鷹-16報告，全員已就定位，結束。」他聽著另一端的回應，一邊覆述幾個坐標而他的朋友點頭表示記下，「收到。8小時後見。」

確定他已經收線才開口，「我們還真滾進來了，」他說，語氣中帶有一絲不可置信。

「我說了會成功的，」男人笑得傲慢，眼神甚至有點瘋狂，他的朋友好笑地推推他肩，絲毫不以為意，「情報正確的話，目標會在17小時後經過預定位置。」

「而最佳狙擊點就在屋頂，」他說，在平板裝置上啟動電子地圖，「現在時間1539，剛才裝甲車經過一次，下一次街巡時間可能是23點前後，我們在那之前可以稍微休息一會。」

「你太嚴肅了，」男人好笑地看著他，一邊已經張開毯子，背靠著背包安然盤坐下來，順手從背包裡摸出幾份口糧和罐頭，「來點什麼？炒飯、桃子？還是這個，登登，英國特產午餐肉～」

看他一邊搖晃罐頭一邊哼起不成曲調的午餐肉之歌，他翻了個白眼，「停。不知道你還是巨蟒迷。」

「馬上就能說出來的你也不差嘛，」男人回應，打開一份水果口糧後用蝴蝶刀插起一塊桃子塞進嘴裡，「真的不要？我還從餐廳打包了幾條香腸，現在再不吃就不能吃了。」

「給我穀物棒就好，好吧，還有香腸，」他說，終於還是坐到男人身邊，大方擠進兩層軍用毯下，順勢從他遞出的刀尖上咬走一塊癟甜的桃子，「想想真怪，」他感覺那些含糖的汁水滑下喉嚨，滋味和他在英國本土吃的沒大多差別，「我們人在這個地方，但全身上下包括食物全和當地沒半點關係。我們不是來協助他們重建國家的嗎？但你看，就連香腸都是德國來的。」

「安全啊，安全，你不會想因為吃了當地員工準備的午餐之後全隊暴斃的，」男人嚼著香腸，「我不在乎當地，也不關心重建，我在這裡只是因為──」他突兀停頓下來，他的朋友側頭看來，眼中帶著好奇和一些或許缺乏自覺的憂慮，男人被那些從來就不熟悉的關懷壓倒了一小會兒，他露出一個乾巴巴的笑，「就是在這。」

寂靜隨著夜色走來，之後有好一陣子，兩人只是安靜進食，各自喝了帶來的飲水再小心回收包裝。環境還算安全，但他們不約而同地決定不加熱食物甚至不燒水沖茶，那可能讓男人有些焦躁，他咬著水果棒，在逐漸完全的黑暗裡感覺他的朋友摸索著靠到他身側，手臂鬆鬆碰上他的。那很暖、很怪，他在心裡默默歸類這個感受，卻覺得自己一無所知。

「我是自願來這裡的，」他的朋友說，「你知道我是我奶奶帶大的，那時她剛過世，我完全不知道自己接下來可以做什麼，一個同學在課堂報告上做了維和部隊的專題，我覺得，可以像這樣幫助人似乎也不錯，但我沒錢唸書，老實說也唸不出什麼成就，想不出別的，就乾脆進了軍隊。」

「……」男人停頓的片刻像在考慮是要取笑還是嘆氣，最終他只小力戳戳他，「你是不是搞錯軍隊是做什麼的了？」

他嗆笑出來，「我家的確沒什麼錢，但我再怎麼說也是曼徹斯特中產家庭平安長大的孩子，我對軍隊的概念就是領薪水、駐守在某個地方、做一堆一輩子用不到的軍事訓練，幾年之後退役就可以去找保全工作，非常簡單。」

男人這次真的忍不住笑了出來，他感覺到自己的朋友靠在手臂上的肌肉在笑意中輕震，卻沒有感覺自己更多歪在他身上讓那些輕觸成了更親近的倚靠，「看看你現在都在做什麼。」

「還是很單純啊，躲在軍事基地外圍唯一能當成狙擊點的地方，等著暗殺被通緝的塔利班首領，」他說，聲音不帶冷酷，反而更像混雜了無奈和同情似的聽天由命，「我想，這應該也會幫助了誰。」

「就算我們回不去也是？」

「只要我們成功殺了他就是。」

一小片靜默散開，男人注視著在稀薄月光下帶有透明質感的黑暗，隔了可能比他們以為的更久才又開口，「我有個妹妹。」

「哦？」

「對我來說，她就像天使──如果這世界真有上帝存在的話，當然，我知道沒有，」男人補充般的說，語氣卻異常篤定，「她需要……我需要錢，所以我才在這裡。」

他點點頭又頓住，「看來你不需要很多錢？我們的薪水又買不起什麼。」

男人大笑了聲又猛然警覺地壓低音量，他笑了好一陣子才說，「我說過，我有贊助商。」

「又來了，」他翻了個白眼，「是贊助你什麼啊。」

「贊助我在全世界做一樣的事，」他說，有股淡淡的血腥氣息從平淡的字句裡悄然滲漏，男人停了一會兒，試圖從無聲的陰影中找出他的友人的反應，意外（卻又好像沒那麼意外的），他只是困惑地「嗯？」了一聲。「有時我會想，是因為你在這裡，才讓我覺得我繼續待下來才是對的，」男人說，聲音低得如同自語。

「哦？為什麼？」

「或許，」男人平靜地聳起一邊肩膀，而他的友人依然靠著他甚至更調整了角度讓兩人肩抵著肩，「那也是幫助了誰吧。」


	11. Chapter 11

當那輛黑色座車無聲無息滑到身邊時，John強逼自己忍下一拳砸向車窗的衝動。

他早該知道世上沒有太多巧合，有些事、有些人的出現也總會別具他意，他徹底無視放慢速度慢吞吞滑行在身側的轎車，逕自走向地鐵站。

「John，請──」

微微拉長的尾音帶有一絲懇求，John差一點、真的只差一點要為此嗆出笑來。他猛地停下，轎車也往前滑了兩步正正讓他能隔著半搖下的車窗和那男人正面相對。

「請上車……你願意的話？」

明明是詢問，在那人嘴裡聽起來就硬是多了一絲紆尊的氣氛，John低頭瞪著那男人半掩在陰影下更難以看清表情的臉，「這又是你的另一次『關心』？Mycroft。」

非常細微，甚至只是一閃而過，但Mycrof垂下眼而John在那一瞬驚覺自己真的刺傷了他，一絲惡毒的快意在他嘴角扯出一點冷笑，「不了，謝謝。」

「我從未欺騙你，John，」Mycroft說，聽起來像一時衝動因為他突然閉口，掐滅的尾音落在兩人之間竟顯得狼狽，「請上車……好嗎？」

對Holmes心軟或許就是他這輩子最大的錯誤，John有一瞬間這麼想，他很快地閉了閉眼，卻終究沒有收回拉開車門的手。

 

「Sherlock連絡我的時間，不那麼準確來說，是2014年5月4日。」在車內一陣詭異的沉默後，Mycroft開口。

比起注意到那是兩年之前，John更先想到的那是那人跳下來整整一年的日子，那一天他和Mary一起，在他墳前放了一朵玫瑰。……不，不存在什麼「墳前」，John推開突然湧上的不適感，「感人的兄弟重逢是嗎？我相信你們還來得及開瓶香檳，這些那些。」

「我沒有見到他，」Mycroft神情自然地無視了那些低階諷刺，他的手落在斜靠腿側的雨傘傘柄上，指尖摩挲木色細緻的紋路，「從我收到他的消息之後，從來沒有。」

這訊息讓John真的卡了幾秒，「那你怎能確定──」那是他？

疑問沒真的被問出口，Mycroft看了他一眼像是清楚知道他吞回了什麼，「你認識他。沒人能真正裝得那麼惱人。」

男人無奈的口吻下帶著無可消抹的縱容，John扯了下嘴角，「二十四小時，全年無休。」

這次Mycroft真的笑了，淺淺勾起的嘴角停了一小會兒才又緩慢抿成一線，「他不能確定我身邊沒有背叛者，我也不能。所以我們透過特殊管道交換必要的情報，但我們從不見面。」

John又停了幾秒才能理解這個訊息的意思，那表示這個男人上一次見到自己的弟弟，是三年前躺在驗屍台上的那具屍首（而現在他們都知道那不是他），整整三年──John突然注意到其中某個令人在意的字眼，「什麼背叛者？」

「可能將情報賣給任何人的任何人，」他說得繞口卻又理所當然，「我們有敵人……你們有敵人，John。」

「敵、」John只發出一個音節就又停下，那個名字就在那裡昭然若揭，但，「你告訴我那人死透了，就在巴茲樓項，一槍斃命，」先是感覺這些字句如此熟悉，然後才想起這根本就是他倆不到幾天前的對話，「你說你從沒騙我。」

「我沒有，」他說，聲音低柔而誠摯，「至少，我們認為是他的那個男人的確死了。我和他接觸過，我不認為那天有兩個人從我眼底溜走。」

「Moriarty。」這個名字在空氣中沉默著飄浮了一小會兒，John可以在嘴裡嚐到熟悉的厭惡，和不那麼清晰的困惑，「如果他死了，敵人又是誰？他的同夥？我以為那些殺手是什麼幫派派來的？」

「我們不知道，目前，」Mycroft的不快差不多就寫在眉心蹙起的紋路上，如果說這世上真有什麼令他和Sherlock同等痛恨之事，或許就是不知道，「我們只知道依然有人使用這個名字在犯罪界活躍，提供諮詢服務，聽起來是否很耳熟？」

「他有同夥，那個人也會有同夥？」比起其他，或許這才是最讓John感覺訝異的事，即使接觸不多，但那人的所有行為都只顯示他毫無忠誠可言，「怎麼可能。」

「或許是金錢，或許是權力，我可以確定的是有些犯罪的確牽涉龐大的利益，」Mycroft聳了聳肩，下一秒卻像是決定這個話題已經到此結束，「Sherlock有他不能回來的原因，而我不認為那不合理。我只希望你能稍微考慮這一點。」

John盯著他的眼神就像看著明明不擅長卻還是試圖保護小雞的公雞，「你是在……替他說話？」

彷彿能從空氣中讀出前軍醫終究捨棄了「求情」這個過於情緒化的字眼，Mycroft感激地擠出一點微笑，「他幼稚、高傲又自我中心，但，他是我弟弟……而且他從沒刻意傷害任何人，聰明不是他的錯，不是嗎。」

車內散開的沉默第一次滲進奇特的柔和，可能他們不約而同地想起那個人最討喜的時刻，那些幽默譏諷的言詞和桀驁不馴的眼神。他們各自安靜了一小會兒，John才終於扯開嘴角笑了下，非常短促卻發自內心，「的確不是，」他說，聲音輕得如同自語。

感覺到車行速度漸緩，John先是看了神色自若的Mycroft一眼才轉頭看向車窗外，熟悉的街景在夜晚街燈下宛如暈散泛黃光圈的靜物畫，他以為自己會有些惱火，為Mycroft──又一次──的擅作主張，但有一些更強烈更溫柔的情緒無視他的意願蓋過了氣憤。他注視還亮著櫥窗燈的咖啡廳，和那扇他就算閉上眼也能準確摸索到鑰匙孔的大門，任由懷念和感傷在整個畫面鍍上一層粉色的薄光。  
座車完全靜止下來時他伸手拉住門把又突然停下，他說，我們從不見面。John深吸了口氣，轉頭看向那被惡意戲稱為「冰人」，卻的確有寥寥數人能隱約感覺一絲柔軟的男人，「他很瘦，或許不超過135磅，沒有明顯可見的傷口，行動毫無障礙，沒有菸味、沒有針孔──至少手腕上沒有。他不健康，但至少看來沒又對什麼上癮，」他很快地說，在那人眼底看見揉混了震驚和感激的動搖，John又說，「我看見的就這樣，你們才是Holmes。」

真的愣了幾秒，Mycroft低聲道謝的聲音幾乎顯得脆弱，只是巧妙掩飾在他優雅如常的語調下，他在John拉開車門時再次開口，卻像是同時對什麼特定的東西深思熟慮，「你知道的，過去幾年，他只對一件事上癮。」

「是啊，Moriarty，」John撇了撇嘴角，一腳已經踩下地面，「我們都知道。」

「不，」他說，宛如在懺悔室的玫瑰雕紋下悄聲自語，「是你，John。」


	12. Chapter 12

伸手推門時，John其實想過要是門上了鎖，是否要試著按下門鈴？或是自己任意上樓是否會讓現在的住戶大吃一驚之類的事，但他其實心裡有某個地方知道那些都不會發生：如果門是鎖上的，他必定沒有第二次嘗試開門的衝動；而，這個地方沒有、不會有什麼「現在的住戶」，Hudson太太上次說過，不管什麼時候，你想搬回來就搬回來，Mycroft他──

當時他沒有多想，事後回憶，他其實毫不懷疑Mycroft擁有把這個房產買下的財力，差別只在他要不要這麼做而已。

同樣的黑色大門、同樣的十七級台階，就連壁紙都和三年前一模一樣，只是更多了些溼氣和時間留下的痕跡，John的手指在一個圓圓的黃色笑臉上停了一小會兒，笑臉下是當時Hudson太太被美國特務們硬拉上樓時留下的抓痕。「英勇的記念」，那人慫恿笑呵呵的Hudson太太，兩人拿著不知從哪找來的小型噴漆罐在那塊地方塗鴉，年長的婦人不好意思地說著「你看看我，都這年紀了還做這麼不得體的事」，而黑髮的青年毫不客氣地嗤之以鼻。

得體很無聊，他說。  
你只是幼稚，John翻著白眼回應，從沒想過阻止他倆在牆上塗抹些什麼。

John看向二樓，意外的是門扉敝開一如當年他們都還住在此地時那樣，屋裡流出柔和的燈光和透過窗戶傳進的間歇車聲，以及更細微的，幾乎像是幻覺的紙張翻動聲音。

這一切都太像是三年前，太像時間其實不曾轉動，太像那個人和自己都還在的時候。John停了一小會兒讓突然湧上的刺痛平靜下來。他幾乎可以預見自己會看見什麼，那個男人，他曾經的摯友一身簡潔的窄版西裝，深灰的外套鬆垮垮搭在身上，坐在沙發偏左那側，弓著身體翻動茶几上一疊疊紙張文件，神情專注又煩躁。

John站在門口，有一小段時間很難真正分辨眼前的景像是自己的幻想亦或現實，落地窗外流過的車燈在室內勾勒出幾道晃動的殘影，那個人就在那裡，蜷坐在燈光奔馳而去的盡頭，一手正扔開幾份文件，另一手搭在自己大腿上，指尖急促輕敲膝蓋像是他高速轉運的大腦難以忍受只是安靜待在原地，難以忍受有一丁點無聊佔用他的思緒。

這幾年他只對一個東西上癮。那是你，John。

Mycroft沉穩的嗓音像是直到現在才真正傳進他耳裡，剛才他來不及回頭追問，現在回想，在他一下車立刻關門加速駛離的座車根本像是逃離現場。那句低語可能是他真正決定上樓的主因，但一旦發現那個人真的就在這裡，那句話又像是成了一個精巧的算計，John原則上相信Mycroft對自己從不抱持惡意，但說到頭來，他依然是Sherlock的哥哥。

「……Sherlock，」John是在那人突然抬起頭時才驚覺自己發出了聲音，這不理智，他知道，但他依然感覺到一股強烈的、難以解釋的憤怒，對他、對自己，對造成這一切的……不知道什麼東西。

「John，」他說，語氣一如當年John自外歸來時的理所當然，他伸長手撈出一份資料夾推到桌上，正在John從前慣坐的那張扶手椅前方，「你來得剛好，我在看驗屍報告。」

John猛眨著眼，走向他的習慣、現實與幻像重疊的錯置感，以及再一次被人設計了的不快最終揉混成了一球難以下嚥的噁心，只差一點，真的只差一點他就要轉向廚房對著水槽吐個痛快但他還是忍住了，「原來你在這，」他乾巴巴地說。

「嗯，Husdon太太出門了，但她在冰箱留了蛋糕，要來點嗎？茶？」他說，一邊竟放下文件站了起來。

一時愕然，John盯著他，視線一路跟隨他從起居室移向廚房，幾個堆在走道上的紙箱，餐桌上散放的杯盤，顯微鏡不在那，他記得Hudson太太把那些實驗器材都交給了Mycroft，看來還沒被送回來；而那個人停在爐前燒起水，削瘦的臉頰大半陷進陰影更像是蒼白得能被光線滲透，一旦靜止不動更能清楚看出他身上幾乎沒有多餘肌肉，John對自己就是忍不住會把注意力放在這裡、會從這些地方去判讀他的身體狀況感覺憤怒，他知道自己真正在意、或說最在意的並不是這個人的健康，他當然在意，但他更氣的是自己無法克制不去想他這三年在哪裡、做了什麼，和他怎麼能夠看起來這麼──搖搖欲墜。  
「她知道你沒死？」

「嗯？哦，昨天，」Sherlock回答，不是刻意但聲音異常柔和，幾乎像是帶有一絲歉疚，「你知道她的，我本來以為我會被痛打一頓。」

「你應該，」John看著他從櫃子裡拿出兩個馬克杯和茶包，終究還是忍不住幾步上前，搶在他把茶包丟進不知到底洗過沒有的杯子前把它們塞到水龍頭下沖了沖，再轉頭看見他也停下了動作，表情難以看出情緒，注視自己的目光卻異常明亮，有一個分秒John覺得他想要伸出手，可能是去接下那兩個杯子或是抓住John哪怕什麼地方都好，但他什麼也沒有做，只是站在那裡凝視著John像是他一旦挪開視線他就會轉頭離開。那神情幾乎讓人感到心痛，John掀了掀唇，他可以感覺憤怒還在，只是光站在那人面前，這些憤怒就開始自行扭曲成自己也不能辨認的某些東西，而那又會成為新的怒氣，層層堆疊、再扭曲，他突然覺得疲倦不堪，對他、對自己，對這該死的一切。「拿去。」他說，將杯子放在他手邊，沒等他回應就轉身走向起居室。

隔了幾秒才從廚房傳出將水注入馬克杯的聲響，John強迫自己別去想那之間的空白是不是因為Sherlock還盯著自己不肯別開視線。  
他沒有坐下，他可以但他不想。John站在茶几前，注意力被那些資料上的內容拉住了一會兒，身穿維多莉亞風格服裝的屍體被棄置在空屋，面目全非的臉孔和同樣的死因，三個死者，兩男一女，那是他曾經注意過，甚至對著那人……不是那人的墓碑讀過的案子，有一瞬間他竟不受控地想著「早知道你會注意這個！」，又在下一秒把這念頭狠狠推開。

「三個死者，同樣的模式，你怎麼想？」

Sherlock的聲音響在右側，John在轉頭時看到他朝自己遞來一杯茶，視線卻越過自己落在桌上一疊疊文件上，John因為他彷彿一切都不曾發生過的若無其事冒起火來，「我怎麼想?!我在想現在是不是死人都會從墳墓裡爬出來就像什麼事都沒發生過！」

迅速眨著眼睛就像他真的沒有想過John會在此時突然發難，Sherlock停頓了比他們都以為的更久的時間才抿起嘴唇，「我並不真的死了。」

「是啊，講得好像在我面前摔下來的那個不是、」John猛地停下，即使現在Sherlock活生生站在他眼前，那畫面依然是他心上一道難以抹去的傷口，他深吸了口氣、又吸了口氣，「怎麼做到的？」

「嗯？」

「那具屍體，你從哪裡弄來一具那麼像你的屍體？」

做為Sherlock唯一的醫生，John知道不管他是否親眼看見Sherlock在他面前趺落地面，真正迫使他接受現實的都是那具屍體，那些細小而獨特的傷疤、稀薄的胸毛下淡淡散開的少許雀斑、肩後不明顯的小痣，尤其是、特別是手臂上那道他親手縫合的痕跡。但就算他是Sherlock Holmes，要憑空變出一具能同時瞞過他和Mycroft的屍體都不是簡單的事。「別跟我說你真去殺了自己的替身。」

「那是別人製造的替身，」Sherlock說，只在尾音不自覺地尖銳，「記得那對被綁架的孩子？他們看到我就尖叫。」

「因為他們以為你就是綁架犯，」John思考了一會兒，為什麼會有這樣一個人的原因根本顯而易見，「Moriarty。」

「我想這人是他的手下，身高、體重幾乎和我完全相同，容貌大概是整形的，我發現這一點的時候，就知道他不可能讓這人活下來，所以我請Molly查了那幾天所有的未知死者，他果然死在某條小巷裡，只一槍，近距離正中眉心。」

「然後你把自己的身體資料交出去。」

「有個很不錯的整形醫生欠我一點人情，」Sherlock說，「我知道你會注意哪些地方，你是我的醫生。」

「而Mycroft相信我是你的醫生。」John閉了閉眼，必定是這些先騙過了John，才能連帶落實Mycroft的恐懼，說到頭來，不管自己是不是故意，都還是成為他的共犯──雖然這次是幫助他騙了自己。「你利用我來騙我自己。」

「……我，」他掀了掀唇，像是要說出這些對來說也無比困難，「我賭的是你沒辦法親自驗我的屍體。」

John微微偏著頭，隱含挑釁地偏著頭露出一小截頸子，肌肉緊繃，「對，我不能。」他的視線落在Sherlock手中的杯子上，「你知道嗎，你還是留下你的茶吧。」他說，大步越過他走向門口。

「你就真的不想知道我為什麼要裝死三年？」Sherlock在他身後說，詭異地聽不出一絲驚慌，正相反，他低沉的聲音異常冷靜、堅持，再多一步或許就要顯得絕望，「一點都不想？」

真的停下腳步，John轉頭盯著他，站在堆有幾個紙箱和一堆文件之間，雙手各拿著一個浮著熱氣的馬克杯的Sherlock讓整個畫面看起來既是荒謬可憐，又是引人發笑，John終於開口，「我當然想知道，想得要命。」Sherlock眼底的亮度帶來的竟是一股微妙的報復般的快感，John搶在Sherlock做出任何反應前又說，「但我不會問你，Sherlock，因為我不想讓你對我說，再也不了。」


	13. Chapter 13

走出那間屋子比John以為的更加容易，Sherlock震驚近乎傻氣的表情則無疑是讓第一步變得簡單的關鍵，至少那讓John能感覺一絲好笑，而不再僅是和疼痛揉混成一團的憤怒。  
他下樓，在Hudson太太門口留了張字條，說他來過，很遺憾沒見到她，他會再打電話。他知道這應該會讓那位婦人發上一頓脾氣，可能會把罵他的份先拿去把Sherlock罵上一頓，他想像著那個畫面，沒有自覺的笑意悄無聲息在眼角皺成淡淡地一小圈細紋。

這完全不表示自己就不生氣了，John心想。只是，他真的還活著，看起來有點糟，但無缺無損，他甚至還有個案子。

他在想到這一點時不免又感覺一陣惱火，但已經沒有之前強烈，而對這一點，John也已經沒那麼多力氣生氣了。

他放棄晚餐，直接回到位於市郊的家，在進門前突然發現隔了一條馬路的那棟屋子門前亮起一盞門燈。  
或許終於有人搬進去了，他歪歪頭。那間屋子空了大半年，印象裡似乎從沒看過有人來看過屋子，也沒放出租售的招牌，他差不多以為那是間被主人遺忘的空屋，卻沒想到有人選在這陣子悄悄入住。

對「鄰居」不甚關心，John走進自Mary過世後他便一人獨居的屋子──他曾因為工作的關係保留了市區的住處，或許也是因為他心裡總有一塊空間認為這房子該屬於Edith，直到她半是威脅地說「那是媽咪留給你的，你不要我就賣了它」──，的確考慮了幾秒去給花園那些經常被他忽視但依然努力存活的樹木澆澆水，但終究還是輸給懶惰，反正倫敦溼氣那麼重，他得過且過地想著，一邊把自己摔進柔軟的沙發。

Sherlock還活著。  
他跳下來，用了不知什麼方式讓自己完好無缺，找來一具替身屍體，然後無聲無息消失了三年。  
兩年前Mycroft就知道這件事，但那男人一句話也不說，當然他不說，John嘲諷地勾了勾嘴角，他、他們總有很好的、偉大的理由，其他的一切在他們的聰明計畫前根本不值一提。

John知道自己正在鑽牛角尖但他默許如此，Mycroft那句「你們有敵人」的確在他心裡放下了一道停損線，有敵人代表有危險，而「危險」則正能夠解釋Sherlock看起來為什麼如此糟糕。

他有不能回來的理由，而我不認為那不合理。  
你難道真的不想知道我為什麼要裝死三年？

他當然想知道。  
但他不想原諒Sherlock，哦他知道自己會原諒他，總有一天，他不會忘記曾經發生的一切就好像那些痛苦悲傷以及無法細數的思念能就這樣被放下，有些事不會被遺忘，可他知道他會原諒Sherlock，在那人抬起頭讀出John的名字的時候；在那人笨拙地試圖泡茶一臉傻氣站在那裡盯著John的時候；在那人毫無自覺地將額頭抵在John胸口，喃喃你接住我了的時候。

可他們不能、也不會回到從前的樣子，一如Sherlock從姿態中流露的期待那樣，他們不會──John不會──，那些毀壞的東西，凌架於邏輯甚至情感之上的信任。  
不。

 

John是在手機傳來微弱的訊息提醒聲時才驚覺自己模糊睡過去了可能一小會兒，那些精神上的刺激，或說打擊，滲進身體轉成推不開的疲憊，又自顧自地沈澱成了帶有苦味的悶痛，就算睡了一段時間也沒能真正得到休息。他伸手從口袋摸出手機，略微散渙的視線在閃爍蒼白光線的螢幕上集中。

指甲的痕跡和位置，合理懷疑兇手是女人。──SH  
更正，刀割的位置太深了，兇手是男性的可能性增加。另，還有精確，精確不能代表性別。兇手相當專業。  
想看照片嗎？

隔了幾秒，嚴格來說，是隔了John真真切切傻在原地的那一小會兒，惱火和想要猛力揍些什麼的衝動如此熟悉，太過熟悉，熟悉到他已經幾近本能地將引發這些衝動的訊息們視為一種獨特的語言，同時完全可以忽視那些語言字面上是什麼內容。當然，不是精靈語那樣過度優雅高貴乃至一度瀕死的語種，而是──非要他命名的話，他會說是「Sherlock Holmes真的非常想要你看看我」語，也可以簡稱寶寶語，本質上是同樣的意思。

在他們共處的那十八個月裡，從來就不是只有John以自己的方式摸清了Sherlock獨有的習慣，那些他自己可能都沒能發現過的、甚至可能只會在John面前成為習慣的習慣；Sherlock對John的方方面面也有他自己的理解，以及衍生的應對之道。

John盯著那些訊息，案件只是表象，這些訊息都只是同一個意思，他想要人聽他說話而那人必須是John。  
隨著叮──地一聲，螢幕亮起，新的訊息是幾張屍體臉部的特寫照片，面目全非的慘白臉孔難以看清表情，反而是清一色閤起的眼睛讓人稍微多看了幾眼。

他不自禁地為那些屍體和他們所遭受的折磨嘆了口氣，然後關掉了訊息視窗，盯著一片漆黑的螢幕好一會兒，他雙手交疊將手機握在手裡再鬆鬆搭在胸口，這一次，他自主閉上了眼睛而睡意溫柔帶走了他，甚至還來得及在嘴角留下一絲微弱的笑。

★

這間酒吧從來就不符合她的標準。  
Cotton動作俐落地把冰塊鑿成近乎完美的球形，再小心放進面前的威士忌杯中，她總是堅持冰塊應在客人點酒之後親手處理，而非使用更快速便利的製冰道具，她在上任第一天就把前任酒保的製冰器收進餐具櫃，之後也再沒拿出來用過。

這個地方需要更多有品味的客人，她臉上掛著熱絡的笑向幾個常見的面孔問候，心裡對那些仿效時尚卻甩不脫廉價感的裝扮不以為然地大翻白眼。

酒吧的上一任酒保離職得倉促，有幾個熟客說他搞大了女孩肚子又不想負責，索性在人家找上門前一走了之，Cotton對這傳言也深深不以為然。  
不想要孩子就做好避孕，男人結紮遠比女人安全又簡便，政府應該撥出預算鼓勵男性自行結紮，對減低墮胎率和未成年生育率必定大有助益。  
Cotton喜歡小孩，也想要自己的孩子，卻對找個男人成家毫無興趣。如果可以，她想領養兩個，男女都行，和她一樣的非裔挺好，亞裔寶寶一定也不錯，她總覺得那種窄小的骨架特別可愛，而且她有自信幫助任何孩子對抗種族霸凌──那種事就不該發生在任何人身上。她在童年回憶追上她之前對點酒的客人打了招呼，戳起另一顆冰塊，想要孩子就得要錢，錢是她接下這間酒吧工作的主要、大概也是唯一原因。  
這裡離她的住處不太遠，省下不少交通費用和時間，經營的時間也很剛好，讓她在白天的工作之後還能休息一會兒再上工。老闆對什麼事都不太管，她其實覺得那人只是想要擁有一間在這個地區的酒吧好讓他和自己的朋友有個地方可待，只要不虧本，他對什麼都不要求。

但她不喜歡這樣，她喜歡更積極、更有野心的作風，而不是這種安逸又隨性看不見未來的老舊模式，還有那些總在酒吧邊特別多話的客人，她在心裡嘆息，如果出賣沒人想知道的家庭秘密能有錢賺，她早就賺到她想要的目標金額了吧。

「嘿，N，」一個來過不少次的客人湊向她，「給我一杯Basil Daisy，多點碎冰。」

已經夠淡了。  
她在心裡嘲諷，臉上卻笑得親切，「沒問題，兩分鐘。」

「妳看她，」那人靠在吧台邊，原來百無聊賴的目光突然集中在某一點，「那邊那個。」

那聽起來就是熱切八卦的語氣，Cotton強打起精神，裝出一副饒有興趣的神情，「怎麼？」

「好像就是她，被Rufus甩了的，」他壓低聲音，很難聽出他的語氣是同情或只是看戲，「Rufus就那個啊，妳的前任。」

「前任的酒保，」她糾正，跟著看向那女孩只是為了滿足客人而不是她真的生出多少興趣，那女孩看起來很年輕，比她以為的更漂亮、清靈，幾乎有種學生氣質，她正和一個看來像是上班族的男人說話，微微笑起來的樣子意外有種引人多看兩眼的魅力。「挺漂亮。」

「是吧？她偶爾會來，不過不怎麼和人搭話，Rufus不知道怎麼搞上人家的……哎也不意外，聽說他本來就常和聊得來的熟客玩。」他停了停，目光回到吧台內的Cotton身上，「我看妳不是那種型，對吧？」

微微拖長的尾音聽來意有所指，但Cotton早對這種亂槍打鳥式的嘗試完全免疫，有些男人就是這樣，真得到一個同意是賺到，被拒絕也傷不到本就不用在這裡的自尊，「我就知道你眼光很準，」她說，將他的Basil Daisy放到面前，「很冰，當心你的牙齒。」

沒聽出其中的諷刺，那客人哈哈一笑，放下張鈔票走開，Cotton沒太多在意他的背影，卻不知為何多看了那女孩幾眼。  
的確很漂亮，但總感覺有些……

她看著那女孩小心把玩酒杯的手指，和微微縮起肩膀貼向桌子，明明笑著卻似乎心不在焉的樣子，明明毫無來由，卻總覺得有什麼地方感覺怪怪的。

在想什麼啊。她暗笑自己神經質，不過就是個漂亮女孩，Cotton聳聳肩，轉頭擦洗起本就一塵不染的酒杯。

她沒再多想那女孩，當然也把自己前任的酒保置諸腦後，直到那一天，那個下起大雨的夜，她在酒吧後門的巷子裡踢到哭得縮成一團的她。

「Rufus……」

隨著酒味和溼氣貼上的是女孩柔軟的顫抖的唇，Cotton被嚇了一跳，手忙腳亂地試圖推開她，卻又在那雙滿佈淚水的綠眼睛凝視下不由自主地停下動作，「嘿……妳怎麼啦？酒吧打洋囉。」

「他丟下我……我也不想這樣的，不管我怎麼說他都不聽，都不聽……」

她抱著肩，抽噎地像個孩子，Cotton想起他們說，她懷了Rufus的孩子卻被拋下的八卦，煩厭和同情同時湧上而同情更佔上風，「好好，沒事了，」她忍不住說，只是伸出手那女孩就柔順偎進臂彎，某種被信任依賴的滿足感突然擊中了她，Cotton在那溼成一團冰冷的女孩靠在頸間哭泣，細聲喃喃妳能不能陪陪我，別丟下我一個時不由自主地輕輕環住她，「當然可以啊，好孩子，來，我們先進屋裡去。」

女孩乖乖讓她牽起手帶回酒吧，她沒問她的名字，只是幫著她簡單打理了一下，當那女孩可能哭累了，在等待Cotton替她烘乾衣服時蜷成一小團在休息室的長椅上睡去，Cotton彎腰撫摸她的頭髮而她無意識地蹭著她的手，她突然發現為什麼她覺得熟悉。  
這女孩像極了她小時在垃圾場遇見的狐狸，不知為何被遺棄在根本不屬於牠的城市裡，驚慌、警戒，對人類抱持期待卻又找不到丟下牠的主人，Cotton曾經抱起那隻瘦弱的狐狸但牠卻狠狠從她手上咬下一塊肉，然後飛快逃到遠遠的地方滿懷戒心地盯著血流不止的她。

Cotton下意識地摸著手臂上的傷疤，她不曾對那隻狐狸生氣，或許有些害怕，更多的卻是可憐，就像對面前這個女孩。

「妳也是一個人嗎？」她自語，女孩的手指摸索著抓住Cotton的手，她有些訝異地盯著那些意外有力的蒼白手指，良久，才伸出手輕輕抱住既使在睡夢中依然輕聲哭泣的女孩。「或許我們可以作伴，對不對？」


	14. Chapter 14

叮──地一聲，又一聲，間隔了幾秒，又一次音響終於迫使John掏出手機，卻直接無視所有閃爍的通跳，將手機轉成了飛航模式。

「抱歉，我來的時間不太好，」Horace微微垂下頭，帶著略顯憂慮的歉意，「如果你正在忙……」

「不，」John堅定地阻止他說出更多，同時神情自然地將Horace的病歷在桌上癱開，「我現在唯一要忙的就是你。」

Horace看看他，再看看被他扔去桌角的手機，最終視線又回到John身上，然後遲疑地點頭，「既然你這麼說……」

John的微笑果決且具安撫效果，他很快地回顧了Horace的病歷，然後專心檢查起Horace自述在這幾天突然疼痛不已的滕蓋，將那些煩了他三天的訊息強硬推到思緒邊緣。

是的，三天。

Sherlock戲劇性的死而復生之後，已經經過了三天。  
那人沒有再一次出現在John面前，卻在他想到的時候（也就差不多，是「任何時候」）給John傳來各種簡訊，主要是案件，依然是那個John也注意過的空屋棄屍案，那個「華服開膛手」──對，這就是這次小報給兇手取的外號──，他給John傳了驗屍報告的照片（帶有他的手寫注解，John真心希望那是副本，否則光是想到法醫拿回報告時的表情John都要感覺同情）、一些翻拍的剪報，以及──以他來說實在過於──簡短的推論。John總想著別搭理、也別去讀那些訊息，但事實上他還是不由自主地在半夜一封封點開簡訊，在那些文字帶來的詭異寬慰感中勉強入睡。  
那太像是他依然在那裡，在和那個人對話──有時某些言語銜接的方式，真的讓他感覺像是他一不小心忘記到場，卻不知怎麼竟能同時身處其中的對話。

John三天來從不回應，他照常到診所工作，讓傷風感冒、大驚小怪的病人們填滿他大半個白天；再用單調油膩的外賣食物、味如嚼臘的廉價小說（好吧，他只在心裡承認，還有當天充斥最新案情猜測的報紙及新聞）塞滿工作裡的夜晚。

這不健康，對任何事都沒有幫助，John心知肚明，可他就是忍不住。有些東西在那裡呼喚他宛如賽蓮之歌，在那傢伙的簡訊、媒體聳動的文字和照片，在他一復一日毫無變化的「生活」，甚至在電視裡Lestrade疲於奔命的眼角，欠缺形體但無所不在。

「John……？」

語氣猶豫的呼喚猛然把不小心愣了會兒的John拉回當下，他眨著眼，停頓了幾秒才意識到自己還是忍不住發了一會兒呆，他為自己的走神擠出一個含帶歉意的笑，「抱歉，這幾天沒睡好，」他找了個相當不專業但勉強不算謊言的藉口。

「哦……為了他的事嗎？」

Horace彷彿無意的「他」讓John突兀抬起頭，「你說……誰？」

「啊？」可能被John的過度反應嚇了一跳，他在John毫無自覺卻嚴厲的注意中畏縮了下，「今天，呃、又發現一具屍體，我以為你在想那個開膛手？」

其實John不知道──還不知道──又出現了一具屍體，這幾天或許是因為精神上的疲倦，他睡得比平時更久卻沒換來更好的精神，今天也是，早上他掙扎著醒來，無視了那些響個不停的簡訊提示，跳上地鐵前順手抓起的卻是昨天的晚報，他索性在車程中又打了個盹，瞌睡中的確依稀聽見乘客交談中出現「空屋」、「開膛手」、「天啊蘇格蘭場到底都在做什麼？」之類低語，但他一直當成那只是必然會有的話題──在這些日子以來，不談這些人們還談論什麼呢？──根本沒去留心更詳細的內容，這大概解釋了從一早就響個不停的簡訊，John暗想。  
他心裡有個衝動想去看看那些訊息到底都寫了什麼，是否有更多案情進展，Sherlock又能參與辦案了嗎？種種疑問從他腦中飛奔而過，但他沒被任何一個牽著跑，他對Horace搖搖頭，「大概是因為天氣。」

這可能是英格蘭史上最空泛也最廣為人知的藉口，Horace沒有追問，只是點點頭，等待John在病歷上又多添了幾筆。

「你的膝蓋沒有惡化的跡象，會痛可能是因為輕微發炎，我給你開了止痛和消炎藥，止痛藥只要不痛了就可以停藥，」John說，小心藏起一絲困惑。Horace的腿狀況不錯，反應也一切正常，似乎不該有他所反應的疼痛，但心理引起的疼痛反應也不是不可能，John思考了會兒，還是忍不住說，「如果還是覺得疼，我會建議你到更大的醫院做一次完善的檢查，不會花太多時間的。」

Horace像是早猜到John會這麼說，他搖搖頭，「我不覺得有那個必要，但還是謝了。」

John沒有繼續堅持，他知道Horace的腿幾乎沒有可能完全治癒，藥物和復健都只是減緩不適，他閉下眼忍住一個嘆息，最後一次檢查處方，眼角注意到  
Horace正看向手錶，「他會來接你吧？」John問。

「呃，不，」Horace的笑容看起來有些勉為其難，「他今天有點急事，我想叫輛車回去就好。」

John愣了下，直覺就皺起眉，他想著Horace的腿、輪椅，和倫敦總能在出人意料之外予人「驚喜」的計程車司機，「我送你回去吧，」雖然是一時衝動，但開口時薄弱的遲疑在語言自動完整時還是轉為篤定，「反正我精神也不好，不如出門走走。」

「這，」Horace像是被嚇了一跳，然後才有些羞赧地搔搔臉頰，「老實說，想到要自己叫車我也有點害怕，只是逞強。」

那份坦率讓John忍不住笑了出來，他起身拿起病歷，「走吧，我跟Marsha說一聲。」


End file.
